A Miko's Sorrow
by inuyashalkagome
Summary: The story of a burden the Shikon no Tama leaves, and the love a Miko wants, but cannot have. A tragic story about how Inuyasha and Kikyo came to be, and the future girl that came and stole back his heart. Pairings: KikInu, KagInu COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't want to own Inuyasha. Nope. Way to much publicity involved! (Even though I have Inuyasha tied up in my room)  
  
Prologue:  
  
I have been a Miko for quite some time now. I've been trained to be one ever since I was about ten, but I have forgotten about age altogether now.  
  
We are trained, so we don't fear death. We cannot love. In fact, we must give up all feeling we might have. We must be stone cold. For a Miko cannot show any emotion, or risk losing her life.  
  
A Miko cannot truly be considered as a true person anymore. They can't feel emotions, can't love, nor hate. All we do is wait, we wait to protect our village. That is all we can truly do. In my case however, I must protect the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Many demons seek this jewel. Greed, is that not what they call this? I wouldn't know greed anymore. I have no feelings.  
  
Why must we kill even the greediest of demons? After all, even if we despise them, being different, aren't they living beings too? No, I was told not to think about this.  
  
In fact, I was told not to think, just to act. All I am allowed to do is destroy those who attack the village, and who search for the Jewel.  
  
So, I wait here alone. It is a lonely life, being a Miko that is.  
  
A Miko has only one true goal. She wishes to be a real person.  
  
Yes. A Miko, such as me, wants to rid of the jewel.  
  
She wants to be able to love, and be happy again.  
  
I will wait for that day to come. For as the villagers all say, love will find a way. I believe that my true love will come for me one day. He will make me happy, have the jewel rid of for me, and love me unconditionally.  
  
For now though, I will protect the jewel until that day comes.  
  
AN:  
  
A sad story for Kikyo isn't it? :( Well, tell me what you think. If I get reviews, I'll keep writing. I have an idea for the first chapter, but if no one wants to read it, I won't make it. Please Review!  
  
~ inuyashalkagome  
  
If you haven't yet, please check out my other stories.  
Change of Heart and Wish Upon a Star  
  
I thank everyone who has given me a review. THANKS! 


	2. A Waiting Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! However, I do own Nekoa, my cute little kitty half demon. Nope. If I owned Inuyasha, there'd be too much publicity for me to handle.  
  
Chapter 1: A Waiting Heart  
  
I sat there waiting again, the Shikon no Tama hanging around my neck. It has passed a good seven years, and still, I have not been freed from my burden.  
  
Still, I can't help but believe that someone will come for me. Someone who loves me enough to make their own sacrifice to be with me.  
  
It had been another uneventful day. Demons still lusted after the power of the Sacred Jewel, hanging around my neck. Some of them which had escaped my arrows before, and returned to steal the priceless gem. I'm beginning to give up hope. Protecting this jewel. I know one day, my life will be taken from me, trying to save it.  
  
Still, that's what I'm here for.  
  
My one purpose is to protect this jewel. It may be even more important than my entire village. It's more important than my own life, to protect it.  
  
After all, should it fall into a pair of greedy, malicious hands, it could destroy all life. Yes, this Sacred Jewel could do this, and so much worse.  
  
There is only one way I can be freed of my burden.  
  
Someone must make a wish on this jewel. It must not be a wish of evil though, a must be a wish for good. It must also be made by someone with a pure heart. Sometimes, I just hope that I could have made a wish upon the jewel.  
  
No, that would be for greedy purposes. Besides, I am only here to purify the jewel, not use it.  
  
Maybe there is a hope for me after all.  
  
I have noticed a hanyou following me around constantly, though I know not why. Could it be that this half-breed has feelings for me? Perhaps he is just here for the jewel too. I know not the hanyou's name, but he seems to have a pure heart. Although he has tried to steal the jewel a few times, he has never succeeded.  
  
He gets as far as the Goshinboku, but he fails, and I allow him to go free.  
  
I do not know why, but this half-breed reminds me of myself in a way. He seems so depressed. We have so much in common with each other. I just don't have the heart to kill him. How can I have a heart though? I don't even possess feelings anymore. This half-breed is beginning to teach me feelings all over again. Could this be love? No, I cannot possibly love. But, just maybe I could. Maybe this hanyou, Inuyasha, could be the true one for me.  
  
AN:  
  
Even though I'm not getting many reviews on this story. I'm continuing anyhow! I just like it too much. Thanx for all reviews I have received on any and all stories of mine. :) 


	3. Mysterious Hanyou

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own him. Never have own him. Will never own Inuyasha. Nope.  
  
Chapter 2: Mysterious Hanyou  
  
I went to the Bone Eater's Well. 'He' followed me again. This mysterious visitor didn't seem to pose any real threat to me or the village.  
  
Looking down into the well, I see the bones, the many remains, of all the demons I had slaughtered.  
  
Seeing the pieces of flesh, I can't help but think that what I did was wrong. Although I do not tell anyone else of my thoughts, I can't help but wonder, is what I do to these creatures right?  
  
The villagers tell me not to worry about it. They believe that demons are so ruthless, that they don't even deserve to live.  
  
I know I will go to hell. Just for killing anything, I know I will. After all, demons are living beings too.  
  
My aura is usually plain and emotionless, like my face. Now it has been tinged with sadness.  
  
Sadness, I can't possibly know of this.  
  
It seems that mysterious hanyou is teaching me these feelings all over again. This hanyou has stolen my heart away from me. He is making me feel love once again.  
  
This hanyou is so much like myself, I could never bring my self to kill him.  
  
I have grown closer to the half-demon. I have even found out his name.  
  
The first time I had seen him, he was attempting to steal the Shikon Jewel. He would always get rather close to succeeding, but he never did make it. I would always stop him before things got out of hand.  
  
Pinning him to a tree, I would take the Jewel, and leave him without saying a word. He was just like me. He seemed arrogant, but he was truly sad in side, such as myself.  
  
That foolish hanyou, Inuyasha, would always complain about me finishing him off. He believed himself to be a coward if he wasn't taken down for his acts. I killed many other demons before him, but I just didn't have the heart to take his life.  
  
Inuyasha would always spy on me, just to make sure I was doing well. I could tell he was beginning to find me more trustworthy. He was approaching me closer each day.  
  
The villagers didn't mind him anymore. As long as I trusted him, they could too. Inuyasha, dog-demon, it described him so well. With his long, flowing silver hair, and white dog ears.  
  
He is the only one I can truly trust around this village anymore. Maybe one day, I can be with him. We're so similar, and yet so different. This poor hanyou, who may have been a mockery to both humans and demons alike, was bringing back old feelings and memories.  
  
I really do love him.  
  
AN:  
  
Thanx so much for all the reviews I have been receiving! Can't wait to hear more from my viewers! //^.) 


	4. I'll Be With You

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kikyo, Inuyasha, Kagome or any other various characters that may be in my stories! Even if I did, I wouldn't tell anyone!  
  
Chapter 3: I'll Be With You  
  
I wondered to the open field again, I needed some time to meditate. I wasn't alone though, 'he' was there with me.  
  
Somehow, I knew that he wanted to come closer to me. There was nothing to fear, so I called Inuyasha down.  
  
He did come down, but all he did was stare at me intently. Once again, he was trying to look arrogant, but he was truly harmless. I could see a sad boy through those golden eyes of his.  
  
The silence that overcame us was disturbing, so, I tried to invoke a conversation with him. I asked Inuyasha what he truly thought of me. I knew it might have seemed like a ridiculous question, but I needed to know if he had the same feelings for me, as I had for him.  
  
I was hoping for a completely honest answer, but what he replied with, was nothing I had ever imagined him to say.  
  
He believed I was foolish. I was foolish for ever letting him go free, he would just keep going after the Shikon Jewel again. He wondered why I had always let him go, but didn't hesitate to kill other demons.  
  
My eyes lit up. I knew I was foolish. It was love that was getting to me, all over again.  
  
Inuyasha smiled back at me. I knew he didn't mean it. I could see it in his eyes that he really did care about me.  
  
A Miko and a Hanyou. Who would have ever guessed that two completely different beings could be so alike.  
  
I told Inuyasha the tale of the Shikon Jewel. He understood completely, that if someone were to make a pure wish, I would be let go of my burden.  
  
Inuyasha said he wanted to stay with me. It wasn't possible for me to be with him, unless I weren't a Miko anymore.  
  
He wanted to make a wish on the jewel to become human.  
  
We could both be with each other that way. I was only a Miko at the village, because they needed me to protect the jewel. If it were gone, demons would stop attacking my village.  
  
I told Inuyasha I would give him the jewel.  
  
I trusted this hanyou so much, that I left the fate of the world in his hands. I knew he wouldn't use it for wrong doing though. He was pure of heart, I could tell by his aura. After all, he still had a human heart, filled with emotions.  
  
We would both get what we wanted. I would be ridden of my burden, and he wouldn't be a mockery to humans or demons.  
  
We would also be together.  
  
I'd stay with Inuyasha no matter what it took, and I knew he'd stay with me.  
  
AN:  
  
I'm getting close to the ending of my story. I know, it's going by just to quick. Sorry for all of those who were expecting more. I just might make a sequel to it though, if the ending turns out good. Thanx once again to all the reviews I have received! //^.) 


	5. Tricked

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Inuyasha, so stop calling me!  
  
Chapter 4: Tricked  
  
It was that day.  
  
The day I was to bring Inuyasha the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Today, Inuyasha would make the wish to become a pure human. I would be released from my burden, and we could both live happily together.  
  
Gathering up the jewel, I started walking towards the Goshinboku, the designated place, where we had both agreed to meet at.  
  
I'd reached the field.  
  
It was truly amazing.  
  
In just a few moments, I would leave the fate of the world in a hanyou's claws. I had almost made it to the Goshinboku, when I felt a searing pain in my right shoulder. Dropping to the ground, I released my grip on the jewel, sending it flying through the air, only to have it land in front of me.  
  
Blood pooled beneath my feet. I reached for the jewel, but before I could reach it, my hand was crushed underneath 'his' foot.  
  
I couldn't believe it. After all the trust we supposedly had for each other, he stood there right now, crushing me, after having sliced my shoulder open.  
  
He laughed at me.  
  
This didn't sound like the Inuyasha I knew. He smirked, and told me he had never intended on becoming a human. He wanted to become a full-fledged demon.  
  
He used me.  
  
He didn't really love me.  
  
I had loved him with all my heart. Had given my heart away to this half- breed, only to have it shattered.  
  
Inuyasha walked off.  
  
I didn't care if I loved him anymore. He was just another greedy demon. That half-breed didn't want anything to do with me. He just used me, so he could get his lustful hands on the jewel.  
  
I quickly stumbled over to the village.  
  
Inuyasha had left in that direction.  
  
He was now lusting blood.  
  
The hanyou truly was just another ruthless demon, wanting nothing more than power, and the feel of blood on his claws.  
  
I had to retrieve the Shikon Jewel.  
  
I had to stop Inuyasha, before he destroyed my village, and many other innocent lives.  
  
AN:  
  
This story is coming to a close. There will probably be only three chapters left. I want to thank everyone who's given me any reviews, on any of my stories. Really appreciate it! 


	6. We'll Die Together

Disclaimer: *shoves Inuyasha under the bed* What are you talking about? I don't own Inuyasha! See, there's no one here!  
  
Chapter 5: We'll Die Together  
  
Why?  
  
Why was 'he' going back to destroy the village? He already had the Shikon Jewel.  
  
I couldn't possibly allow Inuyasha to cause anymore damage because of my foolish mistake. Grabbing my bow and arrows from my hut, I quickly rushed outside.  
  
There was Inuyasha.  
  
Snatching the Shikon no Tama, he quickly fled. Homes tumbled down to the ground. Villagers were injured. The jewel was gone.  
  
It was all my fault.  
  
Inuyasha jumped off the shrine entrance, enabling him to collect more speed. I knew exactly where he was passing by. He always passed by the Goshinboku whenever he tried to steal the jewel.  
  
Blood flowed freely from my wound, but I ignored the immense pain. I had to ignore it.  
  
Just as Inuyasha was passing the Goshinboku, I saw my chance.  
  
I grabbed an arrow, and pulled back the bow string.  
  
I was actually going to hit Inuyasha.  
  
Releasing the arrow, Inuyasha turned just in time to see the arrow pin his chest into the tree. He dropped the jewel, and cried out. He asked why I had betrayed him.  
  
Me? Betray him? That was impossible! Inuyasha had been the one to strike me first. Even so, I couldn't kill Inuyasha. I had only put a spell on the arrow. A spell that would keep him in an eternal sleep. The spell was meant to last forever.  
  
I dropped down to my knees.  
  
The pain was finally starting to sink in. My younger sister, Kaede, and the villagers all gathered around near the Goshinboku. Before I was to die, I told Kaede to burn the jewel with my body. I was going to take it with me to hell, so that no other being could use it for evil again.  
  
The pain wouldn't last longer.  
  
My vision started to go black.  
  
Inuyasha, you won't go alone. Even if you had betrayed me, I still cared for you to much. We would be together forever anyhow. I am now free of my burden. We'll both have our wishes come true after all.  
  
My eyes closed, and I dropped down in forever slumber.  
  
''The villagers burned me as I had wished to be. I have the Shikon no Tama with me. It will no longer be of trouble. As for Inuyasha, I am still waiting for him to join me. After all, I had only put him in a deep sleep. Until Inuyasha dies, I am alone here. From now on Inuyasha, you and I will be enemies. I put my trust in you, and you turned me down. You owe your life to me. I spared you, but you had killed me. I will never love a man again.''  
  
AN:  
  
I think this is the worst chapter I have ever done! :( Sorry if it wasn't that good. I'm still going to continue, I have only about two pages left to complete. Sorry for all of those who are waiting for my other two stories to continue. As soon as I get this one out of the way, I will work on the others. Thanx for all of the reviews! //^.)  
  
~Inu-Chan~ 


	7. Higurashi

Disclaimer: No! For the last time, I do not own Inuyasha!  
  
Chapter 6: Higurashi  
  
*500 years in the future*  
  
It was her birthday tomorrow. Kagome Higurashi would be turning fifteen.  
  
She watched her cat, Buyo, as her grandfather went on and on about some legendary jewel.  
  
Why would I want to listen? Half the stories that he tells are false. Everything had some sort of history, according to grandfather of course. I had given up all hope on having a good birthday a while ago.  
  
I had asked grandpa if he remembered that tomorrow was my birthday. Of course, he just had to give me a mummified hand of a "kappa" water-sprite. He said it was loaded with history. Like I care about history. What is this, some sort of school?  
  
I quickly rushed out of the house.  
  
I didn't need to be late for school, again.  
  
As I was passing the mini-shrine, I noticed Sota, popping his head out the door. He knew that he wasn't supposed to go in there. Gramps had said that it was cursed, or something like that.  
  
Sota quickly made up the excuse that Buyo was in the shrine. He made it up too quickly if you ask me. I wouldn't believe him one bit, that is until I heard scratching coming from the inside of the well.  
  
Sota dashed behind me, as white as a ghost. Who knew Sota was such a baby? Even though we did know it was just Buyo, the place still gave me the creeps!  
  
Walking towards the well, I heard a small 'mew' behind me. Buyo was at my feet, so I gently lifted him up. Okay, now it was getting scary, if Buyo was already found, than who was in the well?  
  
I turned around to look at Sota, and eight pairs of arms burst through the well and dragged me down. Buyo quickly jumped out of my grasp, running away from the creature.  
  
I looked at the centipede that had latched onto my arm. I screamed, as I was pulled down the well.  
  
AN: Okay, never mind the two or three pages left thing. I'm obviously going to make it longer. The chapters are just to short to only finish it in three pages, besides, it's just starting to get good. ^_^' Thanx for all of the reviews! //^.)-|--*--|-(.~\\ 


	8. Feudal Era

Disclaimer: I do not, never will, or never have owned Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 7: Feudal Era  
  
I was engulfed in a blue light.  
  
The creature still clung onto me, like I was it's life force.  
  
Mistress Centipede hissed and called out for the jewel. I noticed her bony limbs rejuvenating. I guess I was her life force.  
  
She licked me, the centipede truly did believe I had this jewel, whatever it was. I cried out as her claws started to sink deeper into my flesh. I forced my away out of my grasp, hands in front, when an even brighter blue light burst from them.  
  
We fell to the bottom of the well.  
  
It actually felt more like floating.  
  
How could we possibly be floating to the bottom of the well though? Landing at the bottom, I searched all around me for the Mistress Centipede, only to find she was gone. It must have been a dream. That's right, I must have been dreaming the entire time. I turned around to come face to face with the severed arm of the centipede. Okay, now I knew I wasn't dreaming.  
  
I lifted my head up, looking to the top of the well. Calling my brothers name, begging for assistance, only to receive no answer. Sota must have been frightened, he was such a baby. He was always running off from anything that might be considered dangerous.  
  
Then, I noticed.  
  
There was no well house.  
  
Instead, there was a clear blue sky above my head. That was odd. Since when had they taken the roof off the shrine, and why?  
  
I climbed out of the well.  
  
I watched in awe as a milky, white butterfly glided past my face. This didn't look anything like my home. Instead of a city, there was forest. The whole earth was covered in a vast forest.  
  
My green skirt blew in the wind. There was the Goshinboku.  
  
Who wouldn't be able to see it?  
  
After all, it was the tallest, oldest tree I had ever grown to know. I could never forget what it looked like. The Goshinboku would lead me home. It always did help me when I was lost as a child.  
  
I pushed back the bushes that were blocking my path. I had made it to Goshinboku.  
  
I found a boy.  
  
AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. Yeah, I think I'll be wrapping this story up. It's getting pretty bad. Maybe I should just quit while I'm ahead. ^_^' No, I promise I'll finish up this story, even if it does stink! 


	9. Hanyou

Disclaimer: WAAAAHH! I don't own Inuyasha! I really, really want to though.  
  
Chapter 8: Hanyou  
  
I don't get it.  
  
Why was there a boy pinned to a tree, by a single arrow nonetheless?  
  
It looked like he was floating in mid air. He was being held up by growth from the tree, otherwise he would have surely fallen off. Taking a closer look though, I noticed that this was no ordinary boy. Who else had silver hair, and dog ears. This boy looked like he had just come out from some fairy tale. His clothes weren't any better. I had never known anyone to wear such a unique style of clothing, other than my grandpa. I remember he told me once that it was called a "Miko's Garb."  
  
How odd.  
  
He looked so sweet hanging from there though. Such a peaceful face, reminded me of my little brother, when he wasn't being a jerk!  
  
That boy looked like a cat, or maybe a dog.  
  
I just couldn't resist, I had to see if his ears were real. Climbing up, I gently reached up and stroked the dainty ears.  
  
They were real.  
  
Okay, now I was officially freaked out! I had been pulled into a well by a giant centipede, lost sight of my home, and now, I've found dog boy! What a day, what a day! I heard rustling behind me, but didn't think anything of it, that is until an arrow whizzed by my face.  
  
Men shouting at me, believing I was a spy.  
  
They tied me up, and brought me to some sort of village. Villagers crowded around me. They actually believed I was a spy, or a kitsune. Now, why would I be a fox? Did I look like a fox, I think not!  
  
The voices started growing dimmer, and villagers parted off to the side.  
  
An ancient hag walked down the center of the path. What was so special about this old bat? She didn't look like a leader to me! Wait, it was the Miko's clothing again. Now why would this old woman wear the same thing as that boy I saw on the tree? Why was everything all of a sudden leading up to that boy?  
  
The woman pulled out a brown bag of some sort, and starting flinging sand at me, while chanting "Demon be gone."  
  
Now wait just a second! I am not a demon!  
  
Still yelling at the old witch, she grabbed my face, and started observing me. Who did she think she was?  
  
I was looked at strangely by the old woman, before she sent for the villagers to untie me. I followed her into her hut.  
  
AN: Sorry it is taking me so long to update. It's just, I haven't exactly had time with school going on you know? I'm bringing this story up to a close. Thanks for all the reviews I have received. Really appreciate it. //^.) 


	10. Protector

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha. Sorry it is taking me soooo long to update. I think this will be the end of my story though.  
  
Chapter 9: Protector:  
  
That night, that same centipede attacked us. Why was she after me? What was this jewel?  
  
I had to protect the villagers. Homes were being destroyed, all by the centipede. Kaede told me we had to get to the dry well. The well I came out of.  
  
I followed the light that seemed to be coming from that direction. Mistress Centipede followed.  
  
The earth shifted under the centipede's weight. I was being knocked forth. I wasn't ready to die yet. I couldn't.  
  
Screaming out for someone to help me, I headed straight for Inuyasha's forest.  
  
Mistress Centipede flipped me over. I went tumbling towards the Goshinboku.  
  
That's when I heard it, a boy's voice. One that sounded so ignorant, so cocky, yet so gentle at the same time. I looked up, and came face to face with the boy pinned to the tree. Wait, I thought he was dead!  
  
He kept on calling me Kikyo. The name, it sounded so familiar, yet I couldn't remember. Come to think of it, the boy seemed familiar as well.  
  
I stared straight at him.  
  
Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo, that's all I heard from him. Even I couldn't take it anymore!  
  
I had to set him straight.  
  
Getting close up to his face, my name isn't Kikyo, it's Kagome. Ka-Go-Me!  
  
His eyes went from disappointment to anger in a matter of seconds. Whoever this Kikyo was, she must have been special. It seemed that he might have had a close relationship with this Kikyo.  
  
I know it may seem quick at the time, but he seems so familiar. For the first time, I do believe I may have actually fallen in love.  
  
I seem like I know this boy, but where have I seen him?  
  
Mistress Centipede came forth again at me. She kept crying for the jewel. Coming forth, she grabbed a hold of me, and ripped at my side.  
  
The pain, it didn't matter. All I could notice was the gem that popped from my side.  
  
Was this the Shikon no Tama grandfather was talking about? Why was it with me? Maybe, I am to be it's next protector.  
  
AN: Well, this is the end of my story. I know, sucky ending right? Sorry it took so long to update. I was having some computer problems. Anyhow, I think I'll be working on Wish Upon a Star now. I have another story I plan on also writing, but I won't start it until I finish the others. 


End file.
